The 61st Hunger Games
by StayAlive
Summary: The Capitol waits on the edge of their seats for the newest Hunger Games. Will it be just as good, just as bloody, just as horrific as last year's Games?Submit your own Tribute to find out! Will he or she make it out alive? *CLOSED* Feel free to sponsor!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, so I'm probably crazy for making a new story, but I wouldn't if I didn't think there was a possibility of me updating. Now that my schedule's basically cleared, I'd love, no I need, to release some creativity. I've been dry for months. **

**Aside from my rant that could grow much larger, welcome to my first Hunger Games SYOT! I'm so excited to be writing my own since I simply love hunting them down on FanFiction. Please submit your Tributes! I'm excited to start this thing and I only need your characters to begin doing so. **

**Here's your District Tribute application:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District: (Anything but 13)

Family Members:

Pets:

Appearance:

Hair:

Height:

Skin tone:

Eye color:

History: (This section is a huge part of your Tribute's future. Depending on how much detail you put into this will help me get a good grasp on how your Tribute would react to certain scenarios)

Friends from home:

Are you from the Poorer part of your District or not? Explain living quarters:

Are you a rebel or capitol supporter?

Are you a Career? (Only for Career Districts)

Do you want to be in the hunger games? If so why?

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses: (More than two would be nice, not to lean towards Mary Sues)

Hobbies:

Scars:

Bad experiences:

Did you volunteer or were you reaped? (Volunteer, why? Reaped, reaction?)

**Just asking opinions to create styles for the events-**

(Describe to your best ability or even send me a link of a picture)

Reaping:

Chariot:

Interview:

Training room:

During the hunger games:

**Strategies for the events/How you plan to present yourself-**

Reaping:

Chariot:

Interview:

Training room:

During the hunger games:

Fighting style-

Weapon(s) of choice: (You may or may not get the weapon you wish)

Willing to kill? How badly?

Why do you want to win the hunger games? (Convince me that you want to win the Hunger Games! This helps decide your Tribute's future so effort is a biggie)

You might die, you might not. If you are, how would you want to be killed and what would your reaction be?

Token from your district:

Anything else that could help me write your Tribute:

**Thanks for taking the time to fill out the Tribute application. Send in Tributes by Private Messaging me or sending a review. Hurry before the spots are filled!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AD: Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! I just wanted to put up an updated list of what spots are filled up so far. Keep the Tributes coming!**

**Here's the updated list:**

**District 1-**

Female: Fedora Cardew (18) Bear Juice

Male:

**District 2-**

Female: Nemissia Dorce (17) Mist16

Male:

**District 3-**

Female:

Male:

**District 4-**

Female: Naina Brand (14) Gabriella98

Male:

**District 5-**

Female:

Male:

**District 6-**

Female:

Male: Robert Foley (16) James018

**District 7-**

Female:

Male:

**District 8-**

Female:

Male:

**District 9-**

Female: *reserved*

Male:

**District 10-**

Female:

Male:

**District 11-**

Female: Rosie Silvertree (17) annedarling

Male:

**District 12-**

Female: Violet Sinclair (16) KimiKat19

Male:

**I know it's a small list so far, but I just wanted to let future reviewers to know what spots are still open. Keep sending in applications, there are a lot of spots left.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AD: Just a quick update over the previous one.**

**District 1-**

Female: Fedora Cardew (18) Bear Juice

Male: Xander Don (15) Gabriella98 (romance)

**District 2-**

Female: Nemissia Dorce (17) Mist16

Male: Gem Demeter (18) Bianca PJO HOO HG

**District 3-**

Female: Macintosh Smithcon (Mac) (13) MissRandomGal

Male:

**District 4-**

Female: Naina Brand (14) Gabriella98 (romance)

Male: Issac Maywhether (15) radio-dammit

**District 5-**

Female: Autumn Coville (15) chuckesleaze

Male: Valence Lecktron (16) Bhel-Elryss

**District 6-**

Female: Angel Skitz (14) UNICORNCHICKENMAGIC1000.2

Male: Robert Foley (16) James018

**District 7-**

Female: Krystal Chel (17) Funny-Bunny-lover

Male: Bidziil Farfel (18) Bhel-Elryss

**District 8-**

Female: Arabella Viviani (16) ChelseaLuvsYuh (romance)

Male:

**District 9-**

Female: Isadora Greene (Izzi) (15) ibeatthebeat

Male: Liam Colti (17) MySoulIsYoursTakeIt

**District 10-**

Female:

Male: Cory

**District 11-**

Female: Rosie Silvertree (17) annedarling

Male:

**District 12-**

Female: Violet Sinclair (16) KimiKat19

Male:

**AD: Let me know if there are any mistakes. Also, if there are any problems with where your Tribute is (District-wise), let me know as well. I just need ****4**** male characters. Plus, I don't mind if you send in a second Tribute. Just remember to think outside the box a little (bloodthirsty, mental problems, etc), just to spice up the remaining Tributes. Thanks!**


	4. Final Tribute List

**AD: I proudly present the final Tribute list. Take a look!**

**District 1-**

Female: Fedora Cardew (18) Bear Juice

Male: Xander Don (15) Gabriella98 (romance)

**District 2-**

Female: Nemissia Dorce (17) Mist16

Male: Gem Demeter (18) Bianca PJO HOO HG

**District 3-**

Female: Macintosh Smithcon (Mac) (13) MissRandomGal

Male: Gregory Sthal (12)

**District 4-**

Female: Naina Brand (14) Gabriella98 (romance)

Male: Issac Maywhether (15) radio-dammit

**District 5-**

Female: Autumn Coville (15) chuckesleaze

Male: Valence Lecktron (16) Bhel-Elryss

**District 6-**

Female: Angel Skitz (14) UNICORNCHICKENMAGIC1000.2

Male: Robert Foley (16) James018

**District 7-**

Female: Krystal Chel (17) Funny-Bunny-lover

Male: Bidziil Farfel (18) Bhel-Elryss

**District 8-**

Female: Arabella Viviani (16) ChelseaLuvsYuh (romance)

Male: Yale Smooks (17) MissRandomGal

**District 9-**

Female: Isadora Greene (Izzi) (15) ibeatthebeat

Male: Liam Colti (17) MySoulIsYoursTakeIt

**District 10-**

Female: Corella Ditchink (18) MySoulIsYoursTakeIt

Male: Cory Hays (12) KingdomHeartsBoy21

**District 11-**

Female: Rosie Silvertree (17) annedarling

Male: Mako Fortten (16)

**District 12-**

Female: Violet Sinclair (16) KimiKat19

Male: Trumble Colt (17) Funny-Bunny-lover

**AD: Once again, let me know about any mistakes and I hope everything's all set to go. Hope you enjoy the first actual chapter. **


	5. District 1 Reaping

**AD: So excited that we're finally on to the first actual chapter. It's all thanks to you guys for sending in your Tributes so quickly. So, thanks!**

**On to the story. Enjoy**

**It was** Reaping Day. To other Districts, it was a day to mourn the loss of the lives of children all over Panem, but not in District 1. In District 1, the children between the ages of twelve and eighteen were all getting ready. Today was the race to see who would get the chance to volunteer first for their District and try to win pride and honor for themselves and their family. To Fedora Cardew it meant nothing different only that it was her last year. Ever since she was thirteen she had been training as hard as ever for the Hunger Games.

Used to getting up early, Fedora had no trouble leaving her warm bed. It was Reaping Day, but, in her mind, it was just another morning to train. As she started her pushups, Fedora looked at herself in her bedroom mirror. She was average in looks, but it wouldn't matter soon. The fame and fortunes of the Hunger Games would be one step closer to her after today. No longer would she be the youngest in her family with her brother and sister always being just a little more important to her parents. Today would begin her journey where she would finally show them up.

"You're the boss, Fedora," she repeated to herself as she finished her morning workout. It would be all the time she had today, but it wouldn't matter after the Reaping.

She stood up and just looked at herself in the mirror, her short, pixie like, brown hair and her very dark brown eyes. She was so painfully average with little to no friends, but she was so sure that she'd prove herself today.

She hadn't thought much about her Reaping outfit. She had planned on simply throwing something on, anything, but her mother had wanted her to dress up, even just a little. At least her parents approved of her volunteering for the Hunger Games. In the end, Fedora tugged on some black pants and tennis shoes, a faded blue tank top with a black sweater overtop. She ran a comb through her hair once before leaving her room.

Downstairs, she was offered a breakfast from her mother which she turned down. Capitol food awaited her that afternoon. Besides, she wasn't quite hungry.

"Wish me luck, Velour," Fedora whispered to her Persian cat, rubbing it between the ears. "Good bye." With that, she was out the door.

Of course she was slightly early for the Reaping, but so were many others from District 1. The line wasn't long to sign in. No one paid much attention to Fedora as she made her way to her section. She was used to this. It was the same treatment she got everyday in school. She pushed her way to the front to the rope that kept them in and waited anxiously.

**Xander Don** had been up for hours now, thinking. He was staring at his ceiling with his arms behind his head. A year ago his older brother had been taken into the Hunger Games. Xander remembered speaking to him for the last time in the Justice Building. At that time he had been sure that they would see each other again. They had trained together and even had had some of the same friends. The loss had turned into a scar a long time ago, but the approaching day glared at him. Revenge was the only thing in his mind. He was fifteen and had trained for most of his life. This year, he had decided, would be when he took revenge for his dead brother.

That thought in mind, he got out of bed and dressed. Living in the richer part of his District, there wasn't much of a hassle to get whatever he wanted, but he settled for jeans and a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles. A silver dog tag was hung around his neck. It used to belong to his brother. Xander would choose this as his token. He pushed the painful thoughts of his brother into the back of his mind as he combed through his ashy blonde hair and stared into his own hazel eyes, they looked back knowingly. Xander knew he was ready for this.

Breakfast included pancakes with the family, his mom, dad, and three younger sisters. As his mom cleaned up afterwards, his dad went to get ready.

"Will you take the girls?" his mom asked.

Xander leaned against the doorframe. "Sure, Mom."

She smiled and turned her attention to the girls who were fidgeting nervously. "Don't be nervous," she said soothingly as she smoothed one's hair. "Even if you do get picked, there will be at least ten other girls fighting to volunteer in your place." She kissed each on the forehead before approaching Xander. Tentatively, she kissed his cheek. "Good luck," she said.

He nodded quickly while leading his sisters out the door. Xander made his way quickly to the stage set up for the Reaping. His sisters followed solemnly behind him, knowing their older brother wasn't in the mood to talk to them. He was afraid, if he did, that their older brother would come up. Then the fact that he was volunteering, and he didn't want to explain it to them. He didn't want to explain that another one of their brothers was going to the Games.

Once they were signed in and Xander's sisters had gone to their respective sections, he went to his own. Standing within the fifteen year old rope area, he met two of his training buddies. Victor and Luke nodded in approval at him. While the District 1's escort and the mayor got ready, the boys started to talk about Xander's plan in volunteering.

"You have to be noticeable," remarked Victor.

"But don't be stupid," Luke added. "If you do get chosen as the volunteer, you don't want to appear like some idiot to the other Careers."

Xander's hands crossed over his chest thoughtfully. "I know that. Maybe I don't have to be noticeable, just first."

Victor and Luke nodded at him, but the ceremony began before they could say anything else.

The mayor was the first to step to the podium. Proudly, he repeated the history of Panem. He especially elaborated District 1's part in all of it. Xander kept thinking of when he would need to rush to the stage. He had to be on time in order to have a chance at volunteering.

**In the** female eighteen year old section, Fedora wasn't having the same problem. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, eager for the District 1 escort to walk over to the girls' ball where her name resided, even though that hardly mattered. The other eighteen year olds around her were just as eager, whispering and giggling amongst themselves. To Fedora, they were hardly ready if they were planning on volunteering.

She perked up as Zaire Powas, the District's escort, happily took his place at the podium, barely giving the mayor enough time to get out of the way. His blonde hair was neatly trimmed as always and so was his goatee. Each ear was also covered in silver rings. This year he was wearing a black suit, not as weird as past years. She remembered her first Reaping and the District's escort then. She had been a short butterball of a character and so hyper and happy for the Hunger Games. Zaire, while excited, looked and acted interested for the most part. His perfect lips spread into a smile as did his arms as he greeted them.

"Happy Hunger Games," he spoke in his Capitol accent. "Good luck to one and all." He eyed the children standing in the sections, eagerly awaiting his every movement, and his smile stretched a bit more. "May the odds be ever in your favor," he continued as he approached the large glass bowl of the girls.

Fedora made her move then. Zaire always made a point of shuffling around the slips of paper, searching for the perfect one, not that they'd be the ones going usually. She ducked under the rope, ignoring the glares others gave her. She pushed her way to the front.

"Get out of my way," she huffed quietly as she finally broke through to the front of the stage. Zaire held a piece of paper out now. He only got the first part of the name out before Fedora stepped up to the stage proudly and triumphantly.

"I volunteer!"

The slip of paper was already crushed in his ringed hand. He approached her with a not so warm smile. "What an eager girl you are," he praised as if she was a dog. "What is your name?"

Though steaming under his comment, Fedora forced herself to remain expressionless. "My name is Fedora Cardew. I'm eighteen years old."

"Very good. Now, if you'll just step over here we'll get to the boys."

Zaire moved Fedora off to the side as he walked up to the opposite side of the stage where the other glass bowl was. Her heart was pounding at what she had just done, but she kept her face stern and in check.

Xander knew he might not be as luck as the Cardew girl. His time was now. He couldn't afford to wait and push everyone out of his way like she had done. Before Zaire even made his way to the other bowl, Xander was rushing out to the aisle between the girls and the boys.

"I volunteer for Tribute of District 1," he called, his voice as strong and powerful as he could make it. He wondered distantly if the boys who were shouting their disappointments at him could hear his heart thumping in his chest.

Zaire's surprise showed on his face, his hand not even in the Reaping bowl yet. It soon turns into the smile he had showed Fedora as he welcomed Xander up to the stage. He was a bit shaky, but still confident. His shoulders were held back and head held high, a small smile graced his lips at his accomplishment of volunteering. Just like his brother had. He refused to find his sisters or family in the crowd.

"I present," Zaire began motioning to us with a grand gesture, "your Tributes of District 1! Fedora Cardew and Xander Don!"

Everyone, even those bitter about not getting to volunteer, clapped. The mayor quickly finished the Treaty of Treason and then it was time for the Tributes to shake hands.

They faced each other and grasped the other's hand firmly. It was like they were frozen, both taking in the other and calculating their percent of success against them. First, there was the knowing that they would be allies. Then, they knew that they would be competing against each other. Their hands fall to their sides as the anthem begins and they're ushered off the stage towards the Justice Building.

**Fedora and** Xander are separated into separate rooms once out of the elevator. Xander sat alone until a Peacekeeper opened the door and allowed her parents and older brother in. Her older brother started listing the most important facts to keep in mind during everything that she was about to go through. They had talked about this many times before. Her father stood next to him, nodding his agreement every so often. Fedora glanced over at her mother, a small pang of sadness hit her, seeing her mother with tears in her eyes. When the Peacekeepers return, she rises to say her final goody byes. Her mother she hugs an extra second longer.

"I'll be fine, Mother," she said with the confidence that she had.

Her mother nodded back before kissing her forehead. "Don't forget this," she whispered, pushing a small anklet into Fedora's hands. Inside was a small, unfinished ruby. This would be her token. Her mother smiled one last time before allowing a Peacekeeper to pull her away.

Next came her older sister and her wealthy husband. She was already in tears and when she saw Fedora she rushed in to give her a hug. Her husband, who Fedora didn't know all too well, stood awkwardly at the door.

"Don't ever give up out there," her sister said strongly as she tried to busy herself by fixing Fedora's short hair.

Fedora smiled a little while brushing her sister's hand away. "Don't worry about me. I've trained since I was thirteen, haven't I?"

She bit her lip before nodding. Standing she stood to join her husband. "Good luck, Fedora."

**Xander was** immediately tackled by his three younger sisters. Their eyes were already red and puffy from crying. Even now they were sniffling into his shirt. He tried to sooth them, but the memory of their other brother was in all of their minds. Finally, they had settled down enough so that his parents could talk. His dad, who had helped out with training from time to time, told him things that would be most important. His mom added things as well, but it didn't escape his attention that she was wringing her hands nervously. When it was time for them to leave, his dad gave him a quick hug.

"I'm proud of you son," he said gruffly before leaving quickly.

His sisters hugged him for a bit longer before hurrying to follow their dad.

His mother smiled at him at the doorway. Xander lifted the dog tag from around his neck and pressing the cold metal to his lips. She nodded in return before disappearing.

Next came his two friends, Victor and Luke. They congratulated him and slapped him on the back. They couldn't keep the grins off of their faces.

"You did it," Victor said in approval.

"I had no idea what you were doing when you barreled your way out there," Luke added.

With the pained faces of his family gone, Xander could grin and talk about the Games with his friends. He had been training with them almost every day for years now. It was like going back to an old habit. Comfortable. These conversations weren't new to Xander and he enjoyed going through it now. It reminded him that he had to now set his mind on winning, for his brother whose life was lost in these games, no matter what.

Time blurred as Xander and Fedora made their short trip to the train that would take them to the Capitol. On the train they would meet up with their mentor. It was just another step to starting the Hunger Games. To them, though, it was the first step they actually took.

**AD: I hope you guys liked it. I've been working on it for the past couple of days. With some of the next chapter, I'll probably leave out trivial things that, otherwise, would just be repeats. The Reaping and escorts will most likely always be quite a bit of fun. I really hope I got Xander and Fedora right in the characters. Make sure to review and tell me what you think, even if they aren't your Tributes.**

**Thanks!**

***May the odd be **_**ever**_** in your favor!***


	6. District 2 Reaping

**Nemissia Dorce** was up and ready for the Reaping Day. She already had her high-waist ocean blue skirt on along with a light blue ruffled top. Nemissia was now sitting at the breakfast table with her parents. She hated that it was so awkward, but it had always been, ever since her older brother, Drage, died suddenly to her memory. She had only been five at the time. These days, all these years later, her family still had their bad days and especially, just like everyone else's family, on Reaping Day. So now they sat in silence.

Being so distant from her parents, Nemissia had been sent to train for the Hunger Games after school. It had been like that for most of her life and now, being 17, she believed that it was her time to volunteer. She was tired of her parents keeping the story of her dead brother from her so they were still unaware of her planned actions.

Suddenly, Nemissia stood up, her breakfast plate in her hands.

"I'm going to head out soon," she said as she washed it and put the plate away in the cupboards.

"See you later, dear," her mother said standing up to read the table as well.

Choosing not to reveal her plan and the fact that the next time she saw her parents it would be saying farewell in the Justice Building, Nemissia went to her room. Inside, she neatly pulled her dark golden blonde hair back into a bun, her bangs remaining on her forehead. Normally it reached her shoulders. She looked herself over to make sure everything was in order. Her eyes were dark blue and full of determination and her clothes were without a wrinkle. From her closet, she pulled out a pair of silver heels that would add to her already five feet nine inches.

With her heels clicking on the ground, she made her way back through her house.

"I'm leaving," she said. Her father was the only one to hear from where he sat at the table with the newspaper. He made no comment that he had heard his daughter so she left without another word.

Nemissia was still early for the Reaping, but there was already a line to sign in. She stood with her thoughts until she reached the front. It was when she took the pen I her hands that she first felt nervous for what she was just about to do. With a deep breath, she wrote her name down.

Before entering her section, Nemissia found one of her friends, Cash, standing amongst the gathering population of District 2. He was three years older than her. He stood with his hands thrust into his pockets. She approached him cautiously. Cash deeply regretted not getting into the Games and now that he twenty, there was no chance for him. Whenever the Hunger Games came up he would downplay them like the hated thing they were to most. He was actually jealous of those who had gotten to go. They had met one day in training and ever since his last year of the Reaping Cash had fueled all of his passion into her training, whether it was for her or him.

"How are you?" she asked with a gentle touch to his arm in order not to surprise him.

He smiled at her in greeting, but sighed nonetheless, running a hand through his spiky black hair. Briefly, his blue eyes flittered to the stage regretfully. "Same as usual," he replied. "How about you? Still planning on volunteering?"

"Of course," she said indifferently. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have made the decision in the first place."

"Of course," he repeated looking her up and down. "Well, good luck."

With a nod from him, Nemissia left. She pushed through the crowd of people to her section. Once there, she found another friend of hers, Sephia. Her light blue eyes found Nemissia at the same time. She grinned and waved.

"Nemissia, over here!" she called even though Nemissia had already seen her. This loud outburst caused the male tributes across the empty space between genders to look over. Sephia was very pretty with her long curly dark hair and tendency to be loud.

"No need to shout," Nemissia said as she stood next to her.

"Sorry," Sephia replied, "I'm just so excited for the Reapings!"

"Yeah," Nemissia agreed.

**Gem Demeter **left his house in Victory Village. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started off. He hated the day of the Reapings. It was just another day for his older brother, Damian, to rub his winnings in his face. Ever since seven years ago, the Reaping was just a day for Damian to wake up and relive his adventure and success in the Hunger Games.

"Gem, wait!"

Gem paused and looked over his shoulder to find his little sister of six, Della, running out of their house to catch up with him. She wasn't eligible for the Reapings this year, but she was still dressed up in a white dress that was getting a little small for her, her blonde hair pulled back nicely by their mother.

Gem kneeled down in front of her. "What's wrong, Della?" he asked. He could tell she seemed troubled by something.

She lightly patted his windswept light brown hair, his hazel eyes met her blue ones. "You seemed angry this morning," she explained innocently. "You rushed out of the house real fast."

He knew his little sister wouldn't understand the Hunger Games just yet. She wasn't even around when Damian had won. He sighed and tried to smile at her, taking her small hands inside one of his much larger ones. With him being eighteen, Della always seemed so small.

"I'm just nervous about the Reapings today, that's all," he reassured.

She looked puzzled, like she was trying to figure something out in her head. Finally, she said, "But Damian won before, right?" She paused. "So…why would you get picked, too?"

Standing up, Gem couldn't help but to feel better. "There's no guarantee, Della. Why don't you go back inside? It's a little chilly outside. I'm going to see Audrey and Avery so I'll see you at the Reaping, all right?"

She nodded enthusiastically and turned back to the house. Gem watched until she had reached the door. He went a few houses down the road. Two of his friends, Audrey and Avery Gold, lived here. Audrey was sixteen and Avery eighteen. Their older sister Sabrina had also won the Hunger Games. Currently, he dated Audrey. Sabrina answered the door. She smiled at him. She was dressed up though she was through with the threat of the Capitol's game.

"Good morning, Gem. Audrey and Avery are still getting ready. You can come in if you like."

Gem thanked her and entered their house. He had already prepared for the Reaping, knowing that he'd want to get out of the house quickly. He had dressed in a simple, hand-me-down black suit. Without waiting too long, Audrey soon came down with her brown hair in its usual braid over her shoulder wearing a pretty dress. Her sister soon followed. Gem and Audrey greeted each other with a quick kiss.

"Let's go," she said taking his arm.

After signing in Gem separated from the sisters so they could go to their respected sections. From where he stood, he could see Audrey greeting another one of their friends, Lyssa Wind who was a year younger.

The mayor's speech went by quickly and soon it was District 2's escort who was taking over the podium. Her name was Diva Hearte. She was the same every Reaping. Her bleach blonde hair tied in a ponytail off to the side, huge, bright pink sunglasses that covered her eyes, very big and red lips, and wearing some sort of bright clothing. This year, she wore bright yellow, tight pants and an equally bright orange and neon green tank top. Diva blew her signature bubble before speaking.

"Happy Hunger Games!"

She was greeted by a cheer from District 2. She chomped loudly as she grinned at the attention while she waited for the noise to die down.

"Let's see who our lucky Tributes will be this year," Diva said as she went over to the female's bowl. "First up, our ladies."

In District 2, there was a mutual agreement to the potential Tributes. It was to wait for the name of the original Tribute to be read before volunteering.

Diva was quick to pick a slip of paper. "Jamie Harrison," she called over the silence.

**There was** a breath of silence as Nemissia and Sephia looked around. Jamie didn't even walk forward. She was a small girl in the twelve year old section looking petrified as her friends clung to her.

"Come on, dear," Diva smacked annoyingly. "All you have to do is come up on stage and let the District see you then I'll ask for volunteers."

Nemissia saw Jamie start shaking. Apparently she was a shy girl and this had knocked the breath out of her. Wanting to spare her long walk to the stage, and to get this over with, Nemissia raised her hand. "I'll volunteer for her!"

Diva thought about this for a moment. She hadn't asked for volunteers yet, but she didn't want to waste any more time trying to get the first girl up on stage. "All right, come up. What's your name?"

"Nemissia Dorce," she answered while climbing the stairs.

"Thankfully that's over," Diva said to Nemissia with a smile at last. "You can stand right over there and we can get to the boys."

With a nod, Nemissia took her place. She looked out to the population of District 2 confidently.

"Now for our young men," Diva said with a suggestive wink to the crowd. She fished her hand around the bowl a while before resurfacing with a name. At the podium, she announced that it was a boy from the fourteen year old section, Andrew Cross. Soon, he stood next to Nemissia on the stage.

"Now, any volunteers for young Andrew here?" Diva asked.

**Gem came **forward. "I volunteer," he said, making his voice as strong as he could.

Andrew stepped down without Diva noticing. "Well done," she congratulated. "And your name is?"

"Name's Gem Demeter."

On stage, Gem tried his best to look as large and threatening as possible. He wanted whatever advantage he could give himself while on camera whether it was to the other Tributes or possible sponsors. Turning he gave Nemissia a firm hand shake. She smiled at him, but he couldn't tell if it was real or not.

"Congrats to our two Tributes, Nemissia and Gem!" Diva gushed as she led the clapping and cheering.

Peacekeepers came and lead them into the Justice Building where they would say their final good-byes to their families and friends.

**Nemissia sat** in silence until her parents came in looking slightly frantic. She met their bewildered stares with her calm one. She glanced back and forth between them, waiting for one of them to start talking.

Finally, her mother rushed forward to the couch and sat beside her, grabbing her daughter's hands in hers. "Oh, Nemissia…why would you volunteer?"

Her father stood over his wife, looking at Nemissia with a concerned expression on his face. "You didn't even tell us."

"I thought it would get you to notice me and…tell me what happened to Drage," her eyes bore into her parents' with question and determination. This brought stronger tears to her mother's eyes that soon leaked over. Her father's eyes narrowed.

"Don't you get it, Nemissia?" he questioned, he shared his daughter's temper.

"Your brother died in the Hunger Games twelve years ago," her mother continued before burying her face in Nemissia's shoulder.

Nemissia froze in shock. Suddenly, she was angry. Why hadn't her parents told her this before? She wouldn't be sitting here, going to her death, if they had. No. Not going to her death. She had a chance and she wouldn't count herself out yet. She had already lost if that's what she let herself believe. She was a Career anyway!

"The boy from District 11 killed him," her father said bitterly as he glared at the wall.

They stayed that way until the Peacekeepers. Nemissia refused to cry, even though there were so many things to mourn. Her brother's death finally revealed, her own just on the horizon, and the fact that she was leaving her parents.

"I love you guys," she said as they were being taken away.

"We love you, too, sweetheart!" her mother said over her shoulder. "You can win, I know it."

Nemissia's father gave her a curt nod. "Love you, too," he said stiffly before leaving.

Nemissia sat in silence, clutching her locket with a picture of Drage in it. If this wasn't her token, she didn't know what else she'd take.

At last, Sephia came in. Nemissia quickly hid her emotions from her friend. Sephia would expect her to be eagerly awaiting the Games now that she had volunteered.

"Are you ready?" Sephia asked as she bounced on the couch.

"Yes," Nemissia replied with a nod.

"I'll be cheering you on from here," she said as if she was committing herself to some great feat. Like actually playing the Hunger Games like Nemissia was about to do.

"Thank you," Nemissia said sincerely. Sephia might not have a good grasp on the situation, but that was who she was. It was enough to have her support. She rarely gave it. Sephia probably wasn't even thinking that there was a good chance her friend wouldn't be returning. "I just have one thing to ask you, since I won't see you for a long time."

Sephia smiled at a way to help her friend. "Yeah, sure. Anything, Nemissia."

"Just watch over my parents for me while I'm gone. I don't know how they'll take it…losing two children." Nemissia was going to add the part of losing both to the Hunger Games, but she figured Sephia didn't technically have to know that part.

"Of course, Nemissia. I'll take good care of them while you're gone."

Nemissia nodded her thanks and then a Peacekeeper was there to take Sephia. The friends hugged on last time and said their final good-byes.

Cash came next. Nemissia almost lost her cool. She leaned against his shoulder as she related to him what she had just heard from her parents. He comforted her.

"I would take your place if I could, Nemissia," he said looking into her eyes.

Sadly, she looked away. "I know, Cash, but this is just something I have to do now."

"Besides," he said trying to lift the mood, "I trained you. If you can't win then I probably couldn't either. Do your best and learn as much as you can while training."

Nemissia nodded, trying to convince and herself that she hadn't given up yet. "I will, and I promise I'll do my best to come back."

"Good," he said with a small smile.

All too soon another Peacekeeper came to take the last thing of comfort from her. No more would she have someone she knew by her side. Cash turned to request a few more minutes, but he was denied.

He turned back to give her a hug. "Don't give up, ever," he whispered into her ear.

She nodded when he held her at arm's length.

"It's game time, so get your game face on," he said as he left.

**Gem's friends** were his first visitors. Audrey and Avery came in with Lyssa Wind right behind them. Audrey sat right next to him while the others stood. Audrey looked as though she had been crying, but now she seemed better in control. It was so weird for Gem to be saying farewell to his friends. They had been through so much and had caused so much trouble together.

"Don't let anything stop just because I leave," he said, meaning their good times. They all knew it was a real piece of luck that Damian and Sabrina had won the Games. What were the chances of him coming back?

At this, Audrey started to tear up, but she refused to cry out for Gem's sake. Avery smiled sadly at her sister.

"Show them what you've got," she said with a determined nod that showed she believed in him.

"Yeah," Lyssa agreed. "Don't let the Capitol in your head. Show them all the work you've put into your training."

The next few minutes found the friends sharing tips from their older siblings between the Golds and Gem. Lyssa contributed advice where she could manage.

At last, it was time for them to go. With two quick hugs from Avery and Lyssa, the two girls left. Audrey was left to let go. They kissed, but t was interrupted by the Peacekeeper who was ready to go.

"I love you, Gem," she said with one last, swift kiss.

"Love you," he replied as the door shut them all out.

After a few minutes of quiet, Gem's parents came in and they were quickly lecturing him for not telling them, but then on how he should approach the Games and not to let down the family. Turning his attention from them as they began to lose steam, his brother sneered back at him.

"You think you can win?" he questioned as their parents began to talk quietly at the door.

"You only won because you got that rope," Gem shot back his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, but I still _won_. That's more than what you've ever done, loser." Damian opened the door to the room. "Just don't screw up, okay?" he asked before leaving the room.

With an awkward god-bye from his parents, they followed their eldest son out as well. Still standing in the room with her arms held behind her back was Della. She looked at him from beneath her lashes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her voice barely considered a whisper.

Gem held his arms out and he pulled her onto his lap. "I can't stand being upstaged by Damian anymore. He never believes that I'm just as good as he is and this is the only way to prove it to him."

Della thought this over for a few long seconds. "But what if you don't come back?"

"Then he can step on my name all he likes. I won't have to be there to hear him," Gem replied mostly to himself. Catching sight of Della's trembling lower lip, his intense gaze softened. "If I don't come back, Della, you'll just have to….take care of Mom and Dad, all right?"

Della nodded her head, though she didn't seem convinced. "It'll be lonely without you, Gem."

"You'll be okay," he said giving her a big hug.

A Peacekeeper at the door interrupted them. Tears began to spring up in Della's eyes.

"I love you, Gem!" she cried while she fought to hang on to his hand.

"I love you, too, Della."

She smiled and was half way out the door when she remembered something. "Promise-" but a shove from the Peacekeeper cut her off. Right before the door slammed shut, Gem heard the rest echo all around him. "Win!"

The silence was so loud that followed. Gem was itching to be gone. Soon the Peacekeepers came for him and joined Nemissia to be herded into an awaiting train. They didn't speak, but their friends and family were on both of their minds, but what quickly replaced them were strategies on beating the person across from them.

**AN: Sorry if this seems longer than the last one. I had so much info on their friends that I wanted to add it all in just in case it came in handy later. I hoped the bold separated the part well enough. I didn't want to completely separate them since it wouldn't be in chronological order and I felt that that would make it lose its affect.**

**Also, I was wondering if anyone had any ideas for their District's mentor (I'm only doing one for each District since I feel there are enough characters to keep track of already). If you do, let me know. Thanks!**

***May the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favor!***


	7. District 3 Reaping

**Macintosh woke** the day of the Reaping with an ache in her back. Sharing the couch with her little sister wasn't the most comfortable thing in District 3, but her family made do in their cramped house. Mac grabbed her glasses from the old wooden table next to the couch. She smiled at her little sister who was still sleeping. With no room for privacy, Mac was forced to change under the covers. She tried her best not to disturb her sister.

After emerging from the sheets in a white blouse and black skirt, making sure there wasn't a crease in sight, Mac neatened her side of the shared, makeshift bed. From underneath it, she dug out her black flats that she would also wear. From the same table that had held her glasses, she grabbed her most precious possession, her butterfly hairclip, and fixed it in her short brown hair.

From where she stood, Mac could see her step mom preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Mac," she said from where she was positioned at the small gas stove.

"Good morning," Mac replied in her hushed tone. She helped her step mom prepare breakfast for their family. Though they never really talked each morning, this one seemed to hold more silence than usual. Of course it would. It was the day of the Reaping. What was there to say?

Eating breakfast was just as silent as it had been preparing it. Mac always hated Reaping day. Though she never talked much in the first place, she hated it when her family's chatter didn't surround her with news of District 3 and anything else of interest. It felt hollow in their small home.

Cleanup made Mac feel slightly better with the clanging of the dishes and silverware and the splashing of water filling the quiet ringing in her ears. When they were almost done, her step mom stopped her.

"Why don't you help your sister get ready for the Reapings," she said.

Mac nodded and pulled her younger sister away from where she was drying the forks. She wouldn't face the threat of the Reaping, but she still needed to look nice. With Mac's older brother already dressed, she used his room to get her sister ready in. Their step mother had already laid out the clothes she would wear.

Leaving the room with her sister in her nicest clothes, Mac heard her dad telling her older brother to take them to the Justice Building where the Reapings would take place. He nodded and took his sisters' hands.

"Do you think I'll be Reaped?" Mac asked glumly as she watched her sister run off with her friends. She had just recently turned thirteen and was nervous, like any child, for the Reaping.

"I hope we both aren't," her brother said not giving her a definite reply. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Mac frowned, she supposed there would be no definite answer until the Reapings were over and done with.

Too soon she had to separate from her siblings. Her brother had to go to his section and her sister had run to find their parents. In the thirteen year old section, Mac found her best friend, Delly Darwie.

"How are you?" Delly asked, greeting her friend with a hug.

"Fine," Mac replied. "This day's been the same ever since my brother had his first Reaping."

"Yeah, if only the Reaping actually was a day to celebrate like they make us," Delly said thoughtfully. "Or if we were in one of the Career Districts. That'd be nice, wouldn't it?"

Mac nodded in agreement. "Then we wouldn't have to worry about being Reaped because there'd be someone else to volunteer."

"Or maybe we'd be the ones volunteering."

The two friends laughed, but had to stop abruptly as District 3's mayor began the ceremony. After the speech, Mac and Delly began giggling to the other quietly as the District's escort, Dweezil, approached the podium. Dweezil was a very uptight man, he hated being around the Districts each year because he found the population below the Capitol so dirty and untouchable. His hair seemed almost too black to be natural and his eyes were a deep green covered by thick black glasses. This year his suit was such a deep green that it seemed black at a glance. Running his hands over his suit to straighten out, he began his welcome.

"Happy Hunger Games," he said in his normal nervous nasally voice. "Good luck to those eligible. If we can get started…" his voice faded off as he went to the first bowl. He fixed his glasses before reading the slip of paper with his eyes squinting with the effort. "Macintosh Smithcon."

It felt like someone had rammed into her chest and the breath was knocked out of her. She took a startled step back. Mac was hardly aware of Delly clinging to her in a death grip. Tears broke through with the surprise and a strangled cry emerged in the back of her throat unconsciously. Mac quickly gathered her bearings and took a brave face as she detached herself from Delly.

"No, Mac! I'll go! I'll go in place of you," Delly whispered desperately.

Mac continued to pry her friend's fingers from around her arm. "No, Delly," she said breathlessly. "I have to do this. I can't take you away from your family."

Failing to keep herself in check, Delly nodded sadly before stepping away and allowing Mac to make her way up front.

"Congratulations to Miss Smithcon," Dweezil said while already reaching his hand into the other bowl.

**Gregory Sthal **stood in the crowded twelve year old boy section. It was weird not to be at work. Usually by this time he was passing along notes from the top inventors of District 3. That was his job. Sometimes he would even get asked for his opinion which was sometimes valued given the circumstance. They said he was a prodigy. He was so fast at learning new things and memorizing them that his father had found that job for him. His parents were young and were so lost when it came to raising him that they were filled with joy when he had found his place in the District.

They had fussed over him that morning of his first Reaping, making sure everything, even hand-me-downs from neighbors, fit as best as it could. He wore a white dress shirt, after leaving the house had had rolled the three-quarter sleeves up to his elbows. It was semi tucked into his black pants which his mother had spent the night ironing. The dress shoes were a bit big, but they looked good.

He ran his fingers through his sandy brown hair which was combed too perfectly. His light brown eyes were now trained on the District's escort reading the female Tribute's name.

"Macintosh Smithcon."

Gregory didn't know her, but he immediately found the girl in the thirteen year old section causing some kind of dramatic scene. Gregory guessed that her friend was trying to volunteer for her or something. He rolled his eyes and wished to go home to spend a day off of work with his family, his parents and little brother, Lytle.

When Macintosh was up on the stage, Dweezil read the male Tribute's name.

"Gregory Sthal."

At first, Gregory found himself looking around waiting for another scene like the one with Macintosh to happen, but it didn't. Not until he realized that his name had been called. Numb, his feet somehow took him up to the stage, his mouth slightly agape.

_But they said I had such a good future in front of me_, he thought as he shook Macintosh's hand. _I guess now I don't…_

**Mac ****looked **sadly at the boy who was just barely younger than she was. The Hunger Games were tearing the world apart and know she'd have to say good-bye to her world.

It wasn't long before her family was in the room and they hugged each other, trying to comfort the other while desperately needing it, too. Her siblings were so afraid because, for the first time, they were living their fears that they had told themselves time after time would never happen to them. The odds were against it so why were they weeping now?

Delly came next and they curled up on the small couch, on each side.

"I'm thankful you tried to take my place, but I couldn't have you do that to yourself, or your family," Mac started quietly.

Delly only nodded, too stun to speak. Soon Mac fell into the same thing and they could only sit there and wonder if the other would exist in a few days time.

**Gregory had** the same problem with his family. Lytle was bawling in his embrace and his parents were struggling to hold it together for their son's sake.

"You're so smart, Gregory," his mom said soothingly.

"I know," he replied hoarsely.

"Just don't lose your head out there and you'll be fine, son," his dad added.

"Okay…"

"We love you," his mom said at last as the Peacekeepers came for them.

"I love you, too."

Suddenly, the two Tributes were on a train for the Capitol, their future in District 3 only a distant dream.

**Sorry if it seemed so short. I'm going out of town so I barely had enough time to post this.**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

***May the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favor!***


	8. District 4 Reaping

**Naina Brand** took a deep breath and dived back under the water. Just like every other person in District 4, she was another creature in the sea. For once she wasn't out trying to fish in the early hours to help her father. He was growing older and he was finding it hard to provide for them. It was just him and her. Naina's mother had drowned when she was younger while fishing and Naina couldn't do anything to save her.

No, she was doing all of this for herself. She was pretty sure that this would be the last time she would swim without a care. Today was the Reaping and she was planning on volunteering. Being only fourteen, most people would think that she was crazy if they knew, but they didn't. They didn't know that Naina and her father may not make it another year. Her time was now or else she and her father would surely starve. At one point, they had lived in the richer part of the District with their fishing business a success, but, with just the two of them, Naina and her father now lived in the poorer part.

Naina didn't mind going into the Games. She felt prepared. She was pretty sneaky, she could climb, and, of course, she could swim. She felt she had a pretty good advantage even though she was short at five feet tall and pretty bad at hand to hand combat.

With a frustrated grunt that bubbled up to the surface, Naina settled herself on the ocean floor and closed her eyes, set on pushing all of those thoughts away. It was nice to rest her eyes from the sting of the salt water. Eventually, she had to resurface. It would've been great if she was just a fish and could stay down there forever with hardly a care in the world.

A bark sounded from the beach. Treading water, Naina spotted the stray dog she called, Atlantic. She took care of him from time to time. He was warning her that it was time to head home. She knew her father would be looking to wake her for the Reapings.

It was cold out of the water, but she had to run back to her house, she was late. Atlantic ran at her side. She had promised him something for his help.

Naina slipped through the hole in her bedroom wall that served as a window. She grabbed a towel off the floor that she had used after yesterday's fishing. She tried wringing the water from her red curly hair. In the small cracked mirror on her wall, she saw that her green eyes were slightly red from the water. She scowled at them and her wet hair. They would give her away.

She quickly changed from her swimsuit to the old shirt she had slept in last night. Only a few minutes later, her door opened and her father poked his head in.

"Time to get up, Naina," he said.

Naina groaned and brought her blanket up over her wet head. "Alright, Father. Just give me five minutes to get ready."

She heard the door close and she slowly got out of bed to get dressed. Still trying to dry her hair, Naina put on a blue blouse and a black skirt that was above her knees. Hopping on one foot, she put on her flats. After combing her hair and drying it some more with the towel, Naina decided that she looked good enough. Her hair was almost dried and her eyes were looking better.

**Issac Maywhether **pulled out his outfit that he had planned for the Reaping and pulled them on. By the end of ten minutes, he was in his purple skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black and white checkered hoodie overtop. Most people would say he had an odd style and if Issac was paying attention, he would agree. Issac had long black hair that fell a little longer than his shoulders and dark eyes.

But the problem was, Issac usually wasn't paying much attention at all. He lived his own world. He had an imaginary idol named Kevin. He was often distant and he didn't have many friends. Only one, Akiko.

In the kitchen, Issac's mother looked up as he entered. She was an older woman, raising her children had taken a lot out of her. She didn't say anything about what her son wore for the Reaping. Instead, she turned back to their meager breakfast. Issac's mother no longer worked and his father worked long hours and made barely anything to get their family along. His sisters, Livvy and Shine, also worked, but they didn't make any more, even combined.

Issac's father sniffed disapprovingly at Issac's attire, but also said nothing. Livvy, one year older than Issac, and Shine, one year younger, helped bring the food to the table. From where he was at the fire, Issac's twin brother, Link, was adding more wood. He looked exactly like Issac only some people would say he was better looking than Issac.

"You aren't seriously wearing that, are you?" he questioned with a critical brow raised at Issac.

Issac ignored him and sat at the table, or maybe he didn't hear him.

A few minutes later, the family all squeezed around to eat. Nothing much was said through the meal and, once it was over, Issac wondered out of the house while the others did the dishes.

He was early for the Reaping. There were only a few people standing around and a few more signing. Issac signed in with his lazy scrawl before walking into the place in front of the Justice Building, heavily guarded by Peacekeepers.

A smaller hand grabbed his, making Issac turn around.

"Good morning, Issac," Akiko said with a smile. She eyed his choice of clothing. "I like your outfit."

Issac looked at Akiko's long blonde hair, tan skin, and big blue eyes. She was wearing something pretty, but he didn't really notice. "You look pretty, too, Akiko," he mumbled.

Her smile widened as she played with the hem of her dress. "Thanks."

Issac looked around and as he did, his dark eyes grew far away. "Kevin, do you think I'll be reaped?" His mumbling had become barely a whisper. "Kevin?"

Akiko put her hand on his shoulder. "Issac?" He didn't respond or look at her. "Issac, you're floating away."

Issac blinked and looked at her. "Sorry."

"That's all right. Good luck in the Reaping, okay? I think they want us to get to our sections."

Issac gave her one last smile before going to the fifteen year old section.

**Being normally **shy, Naina only had one friend, Celia. They stood together in the fourteen year old section. They were looking over the others eligible for the Reaping.

"Who do you think will volunteer this year?" Celia asked as they looked across the aisle to the boys.

I don't know," Naina shrugged. "Look for someone who looks confident I guess."

"Look at Ray," Celia pointed out. "He looks ready to go."

Ray was standing in the fifteen year old section. He was the school's bully, meaning he stuck to his people and he expected you to stay in yours. He'd downplay anyone who didn't. Other than that, he was a jock, very muscular and it showed.

"Maybe, I won't be too sad to see him go really."

Celia shrugged indifferently.

Before she could bring up anything else, perhaps her own plan on volunteering, the mayor was ready to go. All of past years' victors were all seated and present. Their escort, Averie Trite, stood not too far away from the mayor as he gave his speech and such that most ignored. Averie flipped her hair and smiled at the older District boys. She hadn't been District 4's escort for long so she was in her low twenties in age. Her light golden blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail with the curls cascading down her back. Averie's eyes were bright blue and she wore a bright dress the color of sand that was on the short side. One of the things that showed she was from the Capitol, aside from her accent, was her tan that was obviously not from working hard days out in the glaring sun. This was the reason she wanted to escort District 12.

"Happy Hunger Games!" she announced when it was her turn to speak. "Oh, good luck to every single one of you! Let's choose our Tributes!"

She pranced over to the male bowl on her six inch heels and reached one of her manicured hands into the large bowl. With a dazzling smile she read the slip of paper she had freed from the others.

"Come up to the stage, Issac Maywhether!" she called out while clapping her hands enthusiastically.

**Issac's eyes **were far away as he made his way to the stage. He kept mumbling under his breath. Akiko gasped and pressed her hands against her lips. Issac almost fell going up the steps. Averie gave him one of her smiles as she welcomed him.

"Now, any volunteers?" she asked, her eyes sweeping over the crowd.

Akiko sighed and looked away. She couldn't watch this. No one would volunteer for Issac. Even if there was a chance for fame and fortune, apparently it was better to watch the punch line to every joke, the District's crazy kid, to go to his death. Her teeth gritted in anger at the District.

"Nope? All right then," Averie concluded turning to Issac. "Looks like you got all the glamour to yourself, you lucky kid."

Issac's eyes continued to shift back and forth, his mumbling was getting worse as the ceremony went on. "This isn't good, Kevin. Not good," he said talking to his imaginary idol.

"Let's see who our lucky lady will be," Averie said as she pulled out another slip.

**Naina didn't** really catch what happened much after that. A girl's name was called, volunteers were asked for, and suddenly she was stepping forward.

"I volunteer as Tribute for District 4!"

Next she was shaking Issac's sweaty hand and meeting his distant eyes that seemed to look right through her.

_What now? _She asked herself in the elevator to the room within the Justice Building. _What now?_

Reality crashed back down onto her shoulders. It was that moment her father came in. He looked completely unraveled and worn. Half of his shirt was no longer tucked in and he continually ran his hands over his face.

Before either of them could say anything, they found each other in the other's arms. Naina tried to comfort him as silent tears ran down his cheeks.

"What'd you go and do that for?" he asked brushing her red curls out of her face as if he was trying to brush away tears that didn't exist. Naina knew she had to be strong, if not for her father, for the Careers that would be watching everything with a close eye.

"We need the money," she said convincingly. "Let's face it, you're not getting anything younger."

"We don't need the money." Naina looked at him with doubt. "Not like this."

"I'm sorry, Father. I did what I thought was right." She wouldn't meet his eyes.

He gripped the back of her neck and pressed his forehead against hers. "I know, Naina. Your mother would be proud of you."

If it had been anyone else, Naina would've snapped. She hated her mother's death being brought up. Since it was her father and this would probably be the last time she could see him, she let it slide.

"Thanks, Father," she said stiffly.

In no time, the Peacekeepers were there to take him away.

"I love you, Naina," her father said quickly his eyes starting to widen with urgency. "You know I'd take your place if I could."

"I know," Naina sighed. "I love you, Father."

And he smiled one last time before he was gone and the door closed.

Celia came next. Naina had known her best friend would come to support her. They immediately hugged before Celia sat down next to her.

"I was going to tell you," Naina said before Celia could say anything, "but I never had a chance."

"It's to help your father, isn't it?" Celia asked quietly.

"Yes," Naina whispered looking at her feet.

All of a sudden, Celia got a fire in her eyes. "Do you know the position that you're in, Naina? A position where you can win! You can be a Career and totally take over the games and win! So do it."

Naina nodded. They had time for one last hug before the Peacekeepers came and escorted Celia away.

**Issac watched **as his family walked in. His mother gave him a weak smile. His father still looked tired, but it seemed like he was trying to make an effort to push his crabby attitude away. Livvy and Shine sat on either side of their brother. Link crossed his arms and leaned against the wall not too far away.

"Issac, are you okay?" Livvy asked him.

Issac shrugged. "This couch is pretty nice, isn't it?" he asked quietly as he ran his hands over the blue velvet.

Shine smiled sadly at him. "It's very nice."

Link frowned and stood in front of his twin. "Look at me, Issac."

Issac looked up slightly confused by his brother.

"You have to try to win the Games. Get your head in the game and focus. You're part of a Career District."

"I don't want to be a Career," Issac mumbled shaking his head. "Kevin, what do I do?" His eyes had grown distant and his family knew that he was now in his own world.

With a frustrated sigh, Link left just as the doors opened and a Peacekeeper appeared.

Issac's mother kissed his forehead and followed her other son.

"Your brother's right," his father huffed as he also left, but Issac was no longer listening, instead he was back to inspecting the couch.

"Good luck," each sister said as they hugged him and left as well.

Akiko was next. She pulled a chair over so that she could sit in front of her friend. Issac hadn't taken notice of her yet. She gathered his hands in hers to get his attention. He finally looked at her, but he wasn't there in the room with her.

Akiko's brow creased. "Issac, you're floating away."

Issac blink and finally his eyes cleared up a bit to focus on her. "Hi, Akiko," he said.

She smiled. "Hey, Issac," she replied. "Are you all right?"

"I guess." His eyes grew confused. "Why didn't anyone volunteer? Even Kevin said he'd volunteer if I got Reaped."

"Maybe he thinks you can win," she whispered smiling sweetly. "I do."

Issac gave her a small smile in reply. "You do?"

"Of course, just do what you know how to do to win."

His eyes lit. "Like navigating?" He was always resourceful on a ship at night.

"Exactly."

Unknown to both, a Peacekeeper walked in and grabbed Akiko's arm, letting her know that it was time to go. She struggled a bit

"Do your best, Issac," she said before kissing his cheek and disappearing with the Peacekeeper.

A few minutes later in a car, Issac and Naina were on the train and off to the Capitol.

**Here's a little Thanksgiving surprise. I wasn't going to post anything today because I didn't think I'd finish this chapter in time. Since I did, I hope you liked it. I hope I did these two Tributes justice. Let me know and review!**

**May the odds be _ever_****in your favor.**


	9. District 5 Reaping

**Autumn swung** down from the tree she had chosen as her bed last night. There were a few of them on the outskirts of the District, right before the electric fence. As soon as her feet hit the ground, her blue-green eyes caught movement on the other side of the fence. She fell to her stomach and watched as the deer and her two fawns looked around the forest before disappearing into the trees. She stood up and brushed the leaves from her auburn hair, not that it mattered, it was thick and matted anyway and fell to her waist.

Her eyes rekindled their fiery look as she turned to the direction of the District. In front of the Justice Building, kids were already gathering for the Reaping. She scowled. The place would be crawling with the entirety of District 5's Peacekeepers.

Autumn attempted to run her fingers through parts of her hair but soon gave up. To the Reaping she would wear a plain white t-shirt and baggy cargo shorts. It's what she usually wore, but she hardly cared for dressing up for the Reaping. It was just another way the Capitol showed that it held the puppet strings of the Districts.

The closer she came to the Justice Building, the more palpable Autumn's anger became. Her body was tense and she gave every Peacekeeper a wide arc in passing, glaring at them under her lashes. Every person that passed Autumn also stayed as far away as possible while giving her odd looks. On most days, she seemed innocent enough, except for her eyes, but today she definitely in a mood.

Before she reached the square, Autumn encountered a small boy getting kicked against an old abandoned shop's door. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, but Autumn hated it nonetheless. She couldn't stand arrogance or when others were picked on.

Getting a closer look, Autumn could tell that the boy was a merchant's child and the other, older kids, had to be from the poorer section of District 5. The boy had to be only twelve.

"How many slips do you have in the Reaping bowl, huh?" one kid was yelling at the cowering boy as his friends continued to kick him in the stomach.

"I had at least twenty my first Reaping!" another spat. Autumn recognized as one of the poor families with a large family.

"Hey, lay off," Autumn shouted as she got into the fray. When the boys didn't acknowledge her, she punched one in the side of the head.

The rest happened so fast happened so fast that it left Autumn feeling dizzy, but that could've also been blamed on the multiple hits she took. Eventually the boys left with just as many bruises as they had dished out.

"You okay, kid?" Autumn asked, but the kid took one look at her and took off. Autumn rolled her eyes and hulled herself to her feet. With the crap in her hair and that wild feral look, she wasn't surprised.

Lightly tapping her eye, she figured she was about to have a black eye, but other than being sore, she was fine.

**Valence Lecktron **woke to a cold, dark house. Usually, it was warmed up by his busy, hardworking father, but today was the Reaping. Vale hoped that his father would spend the extra time to sleep in. He was a foreman during the day and did manual labor at night. Vale was sad that they hardly ever had time to each other. These days he looked so old.

Vale started up the fire to light and warm the house. After the fire was as big as the small fireplace in the kitchen, he got ready for the day's upcoming event. Their house had only two rooms so he had to dress in the kitchen, not wanting to disturb his father. Luckily, he had planned ahead and set everything out the night before. He put on his cleanest shirt and his worn black pants without any holes.

Picking up an old, cracked mirror, Vale surveyed his face to make sure he looked alright. His skin was as dark as night and, when he grinned to check his teeth, they flashed back in the mirror. His brown eyes were also dark. His hair was put into dreadlocks, grown down to his shoulders. Putting it aside, Vale had a quick breakfast before heading out to the Reaping. His father would wake soon and be on his way as well.

In front of the Justice Building, Vale met up with his friend, Sulu Han, an Asian boy, in the sixteen year old section. Sulu was completely against schoolwork and loved having fun. For most of Vale's life, they had been the best of friends, pulling pranks and having fun, but now that Vale was getting his priorities in line, including becoming a pyrotechnic, they had been drifting away. He was studying hard to be accepted in the school for it.

"Hey," Vale said sticking his hands into his pockets.

Sulu nodded in greeting. "Hey."

Vale opened his mouth to say more, but suddenly the Reaping was starting. The two friends stared at each other, remembering the fun pranks they had pulled years ago and the lack of pranks recently.

Yaritza Vodcci grinned at the crowd. She was a Hunger Games lover. She enjoyed the vicious entertainment. She had dark skin and caramel eyes. She was known in District 5 for her accent that either said she was from another place or had learned it back in the Capitol. It had to be just like acquiring a tattoo, something exotic to have in the Capitol.

"Vhat a vonderful day for a Reaping," she said as she took her place at the podium. "I vonder vu our Tributes vill be." With that, she walked over and dunked her hand into the female Reaping bowl.

**Autumn stood **in the fifteen year old girl section. She was shaking in her fury. Before she had reached the Justice Building, she had run into him. He was the boy in her grade. It had taken all of her will power not to slam her fist into his head like she had done to the older boys beating up the merchant kid. Instead she had forced herself to look away from his sneering face and continue to the square.

She was still thinking about that when her name was called. She looked around, but she couldn't find anyone trying to get her attention. One girl behind her cleared her throat and nodded towards the stage where District 5's escort was standing, dressed in her Capitol apparel as usual.

"Autumn Coville," she repeated, looking around.

Autumn's eyes widened. Her breathing quickened as she tried to get a hold on herself. She walked up to the stage and, slowly, her anger and wildness returned to her eyes. Yaritza looked her up and down with approval.

"You look like a good vone."

Autumn spat at the ground near Yaritza's heeled feet. Her candy like eyes narrowed at her in distaste. She tried to smooth herself out as she went to call the next Tribute.

"Valence Lecktron."

**There was **a tight knot tightening in Vale's chest. As he walked up to the stage, a thought was slowly coming to him. Everything passed in a blurry blob while he waited for his mind to make sense of the thought that was taking its time in presenting itself to him. He was shaking hands with Autumn when it finally hit him.

He was going to die in these games. Everything that he had been working for, planning for, was going down the drain.

Vale was horrified at that thought.

At last he was able to collect himself and meet his fellow Tribute's eyes. Almost at once he wished he hadn't. It was almost like those blue-green eyes had caught on fire and they were searing holes into his forehead.

Awkwardly, their hands released and they were directed by Peacekeepers into the Justice Building. Vale thought it was weird how Autumn kept flinching away from them and shooting them glares like flamethrowers from those eyes. Vale looked away and stared at his feet. So this means no more future in District 5.

In one of the rooms in the building, his father met him. He seemed groggy still, never really able to get enough sleep. He sat down in a chair opposite from Vale.

Vale rubbed his hands over his face. His father would be all alone and, eventually, he would die alone. He had the beginning effects of Huntington's disease. Vale couldn't stand to think of what would happen to him without the help of Vale, especially the future income Vale was planning on earning from being successful in his work.

"Be brave out there, Vale," he said while he twiddled his thumbs. "If your mother hadn't died on pneumonia, I know she'd think you'd win. I bet she's thinking it up there right now."

Vale smiled for the first time at his father. "Thanks, father, it really means a lot."

"You're a smart kid," he continued. "You'll figure something out. Maybe you'll even win."

They continued like that, Vale's father encouraging him and Vale thinking about what he could say to him to help.

"Will you be okay?" Vale asked tentatively.

His father put one of his hands over his son's. "I'll be fine, really."

With that, his father was ushered out by Peacekeepers and, a few minutes later, Sulu took his place in the chair.

"I have to say, Vale, I didn't expect this," Sulu started out.

"I didn't either," Vale said softly as he shook his head. "Any suggestions, Sulu? I have no idea what I'm doing. I can hardly remember any of the Games I've watched in the past right now. What do I do?"

"I don't blame you. Listen, just go out there and use that head of yours. With half the time spent pulling pranks with me and the other half studying your butt off, I bet you'll do fine."

Sulu gave Vale some more suggestions, most being plans of his that he had once used to set off some of his most famous pranks. When a Peacekeeper came, he stood and clapped Vale on the back.

"Go blow something up while you're out there," he said with a grin and a laugh and he was gone. That laugh echoing all around Vale's head while he sat there by himself with his head in his hands.

**Autumn sat** by herself in the fancy room. She wasn't surprised when she realized she wouldn't be having any visitors without any family or friends. She curled up on the couch with the pillow locked in a death grip while she recalled that boy's face. He was a Peacekeeper's son and the boy that had ruined her life when she was nine.

At that age, she was the perfect child, polite, kind. Her parents raised her like this. It was because of this boy's relentlessness that made her snap one day. Everything came spewing out, everything including insults to the boy, his father, the Peacekeepers, the District, even the Capitol. The Peacekeepers blamed her parents and, making an example, they were put to death.

The anger that she felt the day that she watched her parents' bodies hang from the gallows filled her every waking day and even the dreams when her eyes were closed. She transformed from a picture perfect child to a homeless, wild child that most people were afraid off yet drawn to her rebellious, fiery spirit, but yet in a comical way to her it seemed. She hated people babying her and maybe she would find her place in the Hunger Games. Perhaps this would be where she would find herself. There was nothing here anyway.

She almost started screaming curses at the Peacekeeper who opened the door. Swallowing with such force that hurt her throat, she followed him out and onto the train with Vale. For one, it was almost a relief to see District 5 disappear, for the other, it was a much more depressing feeling.

***Please Read:***

**I hope this met your expectations for this chapter, for me, I just can't wait to get to the good stuff, which means I need your help. I need to know how your Tribute would react with the other and how they might view their escort, so far you kinda know what they're like. This would really help me out.**

**Also, I had this idea that seemed like fun, but it's completely up to you guys and I would need your help. I wanted to make a small YouTube video for this (I do this sometimes to help with inspiration). If you'd like you PM me link (with spaces so it'll send) and maybe an idea for the "trailer", I'd be glad to do it. Thanks!**

**May the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favor!**


	10. District 6 Reaping

**Angel woke **to see the sun shining into her room. She stretched and twisted around in her bed to rid herself of the kinks sleep had brought. This forced her to roll out of her bed and hit the ground with a thud. She giggled as she pulled her covers off of her head. Abruptly, she stopped. She finished untangling herself in silence. Today was the Reaping. She had been stupid to forget that.

With her father having a good job, Angel lived in the nicer part of District 6. Money was no issue so her clothes were pretty and in a neat pile at the end of her bed. A few minutes later, she wore the pink flowery dress with its blue ribbon belt and carrying the matching umbrella. It didn't look like it would rain, but she didn't care. It would make a good accessory nonetheless. Speaking of accessories, she slipped her lucky paintbrush into the back of her belt.

Sitting in front of her bedroom mirror, Angel curled her auburn hair giving it a slight wild look to it. She framed her big violet eyes with her navy blue mascara. It had been a gift from her father not too long ago. She always loved looking nice.

On her way to the kitchen, she crept passed her seventeen year old brother's room. He had three years on her and always beat on her. She was lucky that his crackling music player was going pretty loud. Even if you did make good money, the products weren't always the best. With the door almost shut, Angel was able to sneak past.

In the kitchen, her father was laying out breakfast on the table. He looked up as she entered and gave her a small smile.

"Come eat," he said quietly as he sat down across from what would be her place. "You look nice today."

Angel loved her father. He was always so nice even if he was quiet and talking to him was usually rare. Ever sense she had been eligible for the Reaping, he had always been a comfort.

"Thank you," she said as she began her breakfast.

Her father finished before her and before she could eat everything on her plate, her brother walked into the room. Almost spilling her juice, Angel pushed her plate back and, more carefully, stood up, eyes downcast.

"I'm going to the square, father," she said as she quickly as she headed to the door. Her brother bumped her shoulder sharply as they passed. She winced. Angel knew that there was probably a bruise there from the last time he had gotten angry.

Her father looked up from the dishes. "I'll come with you, Angel."

Angel smiled at the doorway. "Okay," she replied. She went outside and waited there. Soon her father came out and they started towards the Justice Building where the ceremony would take place. It was a quiet journey, with her father saying a few comforting words. For Angel, they were enough to calm her for the Reaping.

**Robert's day** began like any other. Waking up, getting dressed, only today in his nicer pants and shirt, combing through his thick brown hair, and jacket, and breakfast with his parents. Since they both worked hard at the apothecary and made enough to keep their life comfortable enough, they had decided to have only one child. Soon, he said farewell and headed to the Reaping.

He smiled and greeted his cousins that were playing in the streets, procrastinating going to the Reapings. He understood how they felt; he didn't want to go anymore than they did, anymore than the rest of the District did.

Nearing the Justice Building, Robert watched as the kids from his grade signed in and filed into the seventeen and eighteen year old sections. They were in their last year of school, Robert was the only one heading to the sixteen years old section. Apparently, he had been announced too smart of his current grade several years ago and was moved up. He still had two more years of the Reaping to go while they were just about to step out of this part of their lives.

Thinking over all this, Robert settled into listening to the mayor talk. He had heard it all his life and still he wondered why the sixty-first Hunger Games were about to begin. How long would this inhumane behavior go on? Surely one day something would happen, something to cause the Capitol to finally release its grip. That or the entire human race would be destroyed and then there would be nothing to worry about.

His thoughts almost came to a complete halt and switch directions as District 6's escort made his appearance. Broderick Yule was almost average looking when it came to comparing him and other Capitol citizens. Plus, spread some dirt on his face, decrease his portions and he could pass for a District citizen. Robert thought his way through Broderick's welcome speech which was just about impossible to do considering his announcer-like voice. Robert tried to imagine him with less muscle, not as bright blue eyes, and neat brown hair. Maybe then he could pass, but certainly not his personality.

"Why don't we switch it up a bit?" Broderick questioned as if he would get an answer. "Boys first?" He reached a large hand into the large glass bowl. "Alright then, Robert Foley, come on up!"

His loud deep voice carried out over the District's population. There was no doubt that anyone had missed the male Tribute's name.

Only Robert blinked as the words took extra long to process in his mind. Of course he had misheard, but, of course, there could be a problem that he was wrong. And he was.

Robert's legs carried him almost too quickly up to the stage.

**Angel giggled** with her friend, Laura, in the fourteen year old section, were gossiping about their regular talk. Really today was like any other. They hung out and talked like this, only, usually, they weren't about to find out who was about to go to certain death, the Hunger Games. With this in the back of her mind, Angel continued to take quick looks around her as if she expected the Peacekeepers to snatch her up and haul her to the stage.

Laura pushed her playfully. "Hey, stop worrying. Since you didn't have to sign up for tesserae you'll be fine. You have fewer slips in there than me, than most of us standing here. So stop worrying."

Angel took a deep breath and nodded at Laura's advice.

Seconds later, Broderick was speaking to the District, making jokes, most of which were met with silence. Angel watched sadly as the boy, Robert, approached the stage. As Broderick went over to the female tribute bowl, her heart tightened. She prayed that she wouldn't be picked.

Broderick reached his hand into the bowl. _Not me. _He mixed the slips around. _Not me._ He picked one out and unfolded it. _Please, not me…_

"Angel Skitz!"

All of a sudden, she couldn't breathe and it took a moment to realize that Laura was gripping her arm tightly, keeping her on her feet. Their eyes met as tears ran down Angel's face and she stabilized herself and made her way to the stage.

She could only stop the noise in the back of her throat, but she had no power over the silent tears that streamed down her face. Her hand was wet from wiping them as she and Robert's hands met. His look at her was sad, but there was already a calculating look behind his dark blue eyes.

Before Angel could come to a decision whether or not he was already strategizing for the Games, they were whisked away into separate rooms in the Justice Building. There, her family met her after a few moments by herself.

Her father sat down beside her, he didn't say anything but took her hand in his, her mother stood not too far off, and her brother leaned against the door puffing air frequently out of his mouth as he stared at the wall.

"Are you all right?" her father whispered.

Angel nodded, but then shook her head and hugged him tightly. Awkwardly, her mother came over, sat down, and rested her hand on Angel's back. A few minutes passed as her father and mother went back and forth giving her words of comfort and encouragement. Unable to connect with the emotions, Angel's brother sighed loudly and turned to leave.

"Whatever, I'm out of here. Don't die too quickly, Angel."

He opened the door just as a Peacekeeper was about to. He motioned that it was time to go.

Laura came next. They hugged and Angel spilled out everything that she had kept bottled up. She couldn't have spilt it to her father, she doubted he could've handled it. Laura was different. She listened quietly and hugged Angel even tighter when she had finished.

"Look, don't worry about them," she said with a small smile on her face. "I'll watch out for them, just in case."

Angel sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, Laura."

A stern expression crossed over her friend's face. "Now don't think about giving up just yet though, Angel. If you give up now you'll lose for sure."

Angel was about to reply when a Peacekeeper entered and motioned it was time to go.

Laura blinked back tears and stood. Angel stood as well and they embraced on final time.

"Good luck," she said before leaving with the Peacekeeper.

**Robert looked** up as his parents entered the small, but fancy room. They stood nervously on the other side of the room, fidgeting every so often, glancing from him to the floor to the walls to the trinkets decorating the room back to him. His mother chewed her lips and his father couldn't decide what to do with his hands. Finally, though it had only been a few seconds, Robert stood and covered the distance between him and his parents in a few quick strides and dedicated and arm to each parent, hugging them tightly. After a brief moment of surprise, they gripped him back just as tightly.

He pulled away, his mind already racing with the things that needed to be said, even if only to calm himself. Looking at both of them, he started.

"Keep the business going. I don't care what happens to me in the arena. You have to remember that, for you guys, there's a life after these Games. One that will no longer fill you with worry about me getting picked. That's all done now." His mother opened her mouth to object, but Robert shook his head. "You know it's true. You have to take care of yourselves. I know what these Games do to the tributes' families and you have to get by."

"You sound like you've given up," his mother said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm just worried about you guys," Robert replied as her took a few steps back.

His father placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "And we're only worried about you." He looked to his wife. "We'll be fine, Robert, but not if you give up on yourself."

Robert gave them a smile, resembling one he'd give after solving an especially difficult problem only not as strong. "I figure my odds are the same as everyone else's, that is, everyone who hasn't been training their entire life."

"That's right," his mother added eagerly as she placed a gentle hand on his face. "You're so smart, sweetie."

A Peacekeeper entered and gave them all an expectant look.

"Just know I haven't given up yet," Robert said quickly as they began to back out the door, "and that I love you guys."

"We love you, too, Robert," his mother said. Her eyes filled and spilled over. His father nodded strongly in agreement before the door shut and they were gone.

Robert met back up with Angel and they took a car to where the train would then take them to the Capitol. Angel no longer had tears running down her face and he thought that they might not be so bad along the lines of District 6's past tributes.

**I know it's been a long time, but I took some time out of studying today to post this chapter to let you guys know that I haven't given up this story. Basically everything's consuming my life right now so I'll try my best to get to this story as much as possible.**

**Also, if you guys are interested, I'll be posting a oneshot story for the Hunger Games either today or tomorrow. It's for Annie and I already have it all written out so it shouldn't be too hard to get up. Hope you guys enjoy that if you take a look.**

**To those who had tributes in this chapter, I hope I did them justice. Let me know!**

**May the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favor.**


End file.
